You're Having My Baby
by wolf with panther eyes
Summary: After discovering the gender of their unborn baby, Kurt and Finn discuss names. One-shot, contains mpreg and Finn/Kurt.


If you don't like Kurt/Finn or mpreg, you really shouldn't be reading this. I was planning on making this into a multichaptered fanfic, but I knew that I would never get around to writing it, so I condensed it into this.

Please enjoy, and remember - reviews are love!

***

"It's a girl."

Finn hears the words, and his heart skips a beat. The grip on his hand tightens, and Finn doesn't need to look to know that Kurt is staring wide-eyed at the screen in front of them.

Finn turns his head slightly, a soft smile on his face. "A girl."

Kurt glances down at him, blinking back tears as he smiles. "Our daughter," he says quietly.

And for possibly the first time since Finn realised that he was pregnant, Finn is extremely thankful that he shared that drunken night with Kurt.

***

Kurt's humming as he walks into the ward. Finn winces as he realises what song it is.

"Kurt, what did I tell you about singing that?" he says shortly, throwing the games consol down.

Kurt stops humming and glances at Finn in surprise. "Sorry, I didn't realise." He shrugs, grinning. "You gotta admit, it's a catchy song." He cleared his throat and sang a few bars. "_You're having my baby, what a lovely way of saying how much you love me..."_

Finn grimaces. "Kurt, please?"

"Oh, fine."

Finn leans back, yawning. "At least you're here. I was so bored. I swear, I've played the same video game non-stop for the last three weeks."

"Well," Kurt says hesitantly as he sits on the edge of Finn's hospital bed. "We could always discuss names."

Finn stares at him. "What, for the baby?"

Kurt grins. "No, for the potted plant Britney gave you. Of course for the baby!"

"Good," Finn replies, grinning back. "Because I've already named the cactus Hank." He grabs Kurt's hand, placing it on his rounded stomach. "So, any ideas?"

Finn flinches slightly at the cool touch as Kurt clenches his hand awkwardly before relaxing his grip. "I have one in particular, but I've come up with a few others, so I'll tell you them first," he murmurs. He looks up at Finn, his blue eyes sparkling. "Not much else to do in class these days, what with everyone asking me how you are."

Finn smiles. "So…?"

"How about Alexandra?" Kurt asks, absentmindedly moving his palm against Finn's stomach in circles.

Finn frowns. "I don't know," he says slowly. "Alexandra… it doesn't sound like her."

Kurt nods. "Maria?" He offers. Finn grimaces, shaking his head. "Belinda?"

"I'm not sure her name should end in 'a'," Finn says, placing his hand on Kurt's. He hesitates, then asks "What about Drizzle?"

This time it's Kurt who frowns. "_Drizzle_? What, like the rain?"

"Yeah," Finn agrees, a dopey smile appearing on his face. "Like the soft, barely there rain you get during sun showers. I love that name, and I think it'd really suit her."

Kurt chews his bottom lip thoughtfully. "Finn, I'm not really sure that's the best name for her."

Finn stares at him, snapping out of his daydream. "What's wrong with it?" he asks, offended.

Kurt grimaces. "Well, Drizzle… it doesn't sound like a name. It sounds like - well, rain."

"But that's the whole point!" Finn argues, placing a hand on his stomach protectively. "Rain is gentle and cooling, and she will be as well."

"Well," Kurt says slowly, taking his hand off Finn. "You haven't heard my favourite name yet."

Finn leans back. "Okay, let's hear this wonder name then," he says, a touch of sarcasm creeping into his voice. "Because I'm sure that it's a hell of a lot better than Drizzle."

Kurt sighs deeply, folding his arms as he neatly crosses his legs. "Look, Finn, if you don't want to hear -"

"Kurt," Finn interrupts, grabbing Kurt's shoulder. "I do want to hear, okay?" He stares at him, trying to meet his eyes. Finn sighs when Kurt still refuses to look at him. "I'm sorry, Kurt, it's just…" He runs his hands over his stomach again, as he has done so often since that drunken night. "I wanted her to be a girl," he says softly, closing his eyes. "And in my mind, I always called her Drizzle. It was what… what I wanted to call Quinn's baby. Before I found out that…"

"Hey," Kurt whispers, and Finn's eyes open as Kurt tenderly brushes his fingers against Finn's cheek. "You don't need to apologise. Anyway, it's my fault that you're going through this." He sighs, dropping his hand. "If you really want, we'll call her Drizzle."

Finn stares at Kurt, and his face softens. Slowly, he cups Kurt's face in his hand, drawing it towards his own.

Their lips meet, and this time Finn doesn't want to forget the strawberry taste of Kurt's mouth. He leans in as Kurt shifts closer, and Finn can't help breaking away to smile.

Kurt stares at him, his lips glistening, his eyes wide. "Finn, I'm sorry…" he begins to stammer, but Finn interrupts him.

"I just would never have thought," he murmurs softly, his eyes searching Kurt's. And what he's looked for before in Quinn's eyes, and Rachael's… he isn't completely sure what it is, but he can see it there, in Kurt's eyes. "You and me."

Kurt rests his hand delicately on Finn's stomach beside them. "And our daughter," he smiles. "Our little Drizzle."

Finn sighs, noticing the effort Kurt went through just to say the name aloud. "Kurt, tell me. What's the name you wanted to give her?"

Kurt pauses, and for a moment Finn thinks that he's not going to reply. And then he glances up, and Finn notices that his eyes are glimmering with unshed tears.

"I thought of naming her Catherine," Kurt whispers.

"Catherine," Finn repeats the name thoughtfully, trying it out on his tongue. To his surprise, he doesn't hate it. "How'd you come up with that?"

Kurt's gaze drops. "It was mother's name."

Finn reaches over, his mouth capturing Kurt's once more.

***

"Here she is," the nurse announces, handing the bundle to Kurt. And for a second Kurt panics, remembering that this should be impossible, that he doesn't even know how to look after a baby…

And then he gazes down at the bundle, and his world goes soft.

She's adorable, everything Kurt could ever have wished for. Dark fuzz covers her hair, and two large blue eyes gaze out in wonder from a pale face.

Slowly, Kurt touches a fingertip to her cheek, and she yawns, revealing a dark pink mouth. She's small enough to be breakable, like a china doll. She's just perfect.

And she belongs to Kurt.

Kurt can't tear his eyes away from her for the next hour (although it seems to him like no time has passed). That's when the nurse comes back, to tell him that Finn is awake now.

Finn is sitting in the hospital bed, his gaze swept down, his hands running over his noticeably flatter stomach. As soon as Kurt steps into the room, however, Finn twirls his head, gazing towards them.

"Is that her?" He whispers, motioning to the bundle in Kurt's arms. Kurt nods, the tears freely flowing down his cheeks as he passes her to Finn.

Finn cradles her gently in his arms as Kurt sits on the edge of the bed, just as he has done all these months. He places his arm around Finn's shoulders, gently kissing his forehead as Finn stares down at the baby in his arms.

"You're more beautiful than I imagined," Finn whispers to his daughter, and Kurt couldn't agree more.

Catherine Drizzle Hudson-Hammel blinks up at her fathers, revealing tiny grey flecks in her eyes, as the rain beats its gentle rhythm against the window.


End file.
